This invention pertains to the field of material deposition on substrates.
The use of laser beams to evaporate thin films of materials for use in material deposition has been discussed in such references as an article entitled "Vacuum Deposition of Dielectric and Semiconductor Films by a CO.sub.2 Laser", Applied Optics, Vol. 8, No. 6, June 1969, pp. 1115-1118, by G. Hass and J. B. Ramsey and an article entitled "Lasers and Microelectronics", British Communications and Electronics, Vol. 12, June 1965, pp. 368-369, by K. G. Nichols. These references show that laser vaporization is a promising process for producing thin films of materials which are then applied to substrates. However, the thin film coatings do not adhere closely to the substrate upon which they are applied.